Killing the Pain
by Layla Aurora
Summary: Harry and the Dursleys move to America where Harry and his new friends come back to hogwarts, Harry discovers Draco isnt such a bad guy, soon they start dating.Voldie still looms, Read and review please thank you HPFanatic04!


Killing the Pain  
  
Some day's I could have sworn I was normal, just like other kids I got beaten up by my cousin, yell at when I did something wrong. Other day's where just plain abnormal. I Harry Potter am a wizard. I attend Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Going in to my sixth year, my godfather Sirius Black had died when I was trying to be heroic. My godfather was a convicted criminal. When I got back to my aunt and uncles house, they treated me like there son, spoiled and argent. I learned soon that we would be moving to America. I enjoyed this, I had less time to think about my godfather's death and I could make new friends with out being 'The boy who lived', I wondered if I should break my wand. No. In case I have to face dick head Voldie. Plus if my uncle tried any thing I could defend my self. It's been two days after I left Hogwarts, we would be leaving tomorrow. My stuff was already packed, I had nothing to do. I didn't have to help, so I went to local clubs at night disguised and snogged any body that would touch me. Mostly girls but I had a few guys on me. I liked them better. I knew Remus and Sirius where a couple I found that out when Remus had slipped a note to me before I left.  
  
We where in the car just about to get on the airplane. When we got there, we where checked, Dudley had been trying to smuggle a laptop computer in with out having it being turned off. When we finally got on the plain I got to sit a way from every body, well the Dursley's. I sat by the window with two guys my age. I read and they hit on the flight attendants.  
  
When we finally got to the house that we would be living in I realized it was by the lake. Uncle Vernon had bought jet skies for me and Dudley. After setting up my stuff in the highest room in the house I looked in the news paper for a job. I found one, but I had know bloody Idea what I was supposed to do. I went to the library to find out more on the topic. A week later I was at the job for the second time. I had met two people I really enjoyed talking to and every thing a bout Hogwarts and shit was forgotten...  
  
One day Hedwig had decided to come visit me. Mark and Allen had wondered why there was an owl bye me.  
  
At lunch I was dragged out back.  
  
"Harry why do you have an owl?" Allen asked  
  
"Um, It's just a pet" I answered have true.  
  
"Harry you come from England right?" Mark made it more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Er yeah" I answered confused  
  
"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" Mark asked  
  
Shit  
  
"How do you know any thing about that?" I questioned quickly  
  
They didn't answer they knew. Shit monkeys  
  
Then Allen the sex craved manic jumped up and yelled "Dude I know Harry Potter!"  
  
I slid down the wall and put my face in my hands.  
  
"It's okay Harry, we don't care...or I don't." Mark said smiling  
  
Ages later   
  
My life right now is going good, I'm not thinking vary much about my godfather's death, well one day I come home to the newly bought house in sunny California. Allen, Mark and My self where surfing and checking out the guys in Speedo's. Allen of course has the courage to go up to them and hit on them, even if there not gay or bi. We all were going to my house. well the Dursleys as we got in side I saw almost the whole entire order in my living room. I even saw Draco Malfoy. At first I thought they were giving me to Voldmort. Then I saw worry in there eyes.  
  
Remus came forward  
  
"Harry get your stuff we have to go to the head quarters" it wasn't a question it was an order.  
  
"I'm not going any where 'till school starts" I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood for him right now, with every thing that he did to stop me for getting to Sirius.  
  
"Get your stuff NOW!" it was almost like a cat hissing at me.  
  
"Who the hell are you is daddy" Allen Yelled obviously pissed off that I was being ordered to do something that I didn't want to do.  
  
The whole room went silent, there was a slight cough  
  
"Harry, please go get your stuff, we need to take you to the order, we also need to get your school stuff" just above a whisper Dumbledore voice broke the silence.  
  
"He isn't going any ware with out us" Mark spoke; sometimes I thought he was as wise as Dumbledore and as stupid as my father.  
  
"I will transfer you from your school to Hogwarts, Go get your things please" his voice still a whisper.  
  
Mark and Allen nodded at me then disapperated. I gave Remus a glare and went up stairs to go get my shit.  
  
AN: thanks for reading please review and thank you readers who read my other fics I don't think I'm going to un less somebody wants me to. Cookies for reviewers.  
  
HPFanatic04 if you read this THANK YOU AND YOU GET COOKIES! 


End file.
